


With A Friend

by MiaGhost



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Cat Noir stealing Marinette's heart, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Lots of blushing, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fluffy fluff, merry christmas guys!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaGhost/pseuds/MiaGhost
Summary: December has come around again, and Marinette is of the opinion that nobody should be alone on Christmas. Especially a particular leather-clad partner who has always been there for her.Fluffy Christmas Marichat, mostly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!
> 
> However you're spending this holiday, I hope it's lovely.  
> Stay warm!  
> Happy Reading!

Paris lay under a delicate dusting of snow. The lights winked brightly, like burning stars, and the air was heavy and slow with the sleepiness of Winter. Atop the Eiffel tower, LadyBug leaned against Cat Noir for warmth, and they passed several languid, comfortable minutes together after completing a thorough patrol.

It was him who broke the spell of the night, of course, not that she really minded. Many months in his presence had softened the walls she'd thrown up between them in their beginning. Their second Christmas together was fast approaching, and she was feeling closer to him by the day. So when his voice curled softly into the night air, she was happy to indulge.

"Will I see you on Christmas?"

She shifted, tipping her head back a little even though she couldn't see him from that angle, and smiled anyway.

"Won't you be busy?"

When there was no response, LadyBug felt a change in the air. She tilted further back, an ineffective way to peer at him, but one that might make him laugh. He always did, when she was silly. It was much easier these days, to be silly with him. Especially since he'd started visiting Marinette's balcony, setting them on the path to a better understanding of each other.

He didn't know who she was, of course. But it had helped him wriggle into her affections a little more anyway. Perhaps that was why she found herself allowing more and more personal topics to crop into the conversations. She still had to be careful, but… Being a shoulder for him to lean on when he needed her couldn't do too much harm, could it?

"Cat?"

His chuckle was gentle, but it was there.

"I… It's complicated."

LadyBug drew away to see him properly, searching his evasive green eyes. She didn't know exactly how, but she could feel the hurt he was hiding. She ducked her head a little to make it harder for him to avoid her gaze.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

For a moment, it looked like he was going to shake his head. His hands clenched reflexively before uncurling, and she took the opportunity to follow a whim, slipping her hand into his and giving it a squeeze.

"I can listen, if you like."

He looked at her, his ears folding towards the sides of his head, and he gave her a small, vulnerable kind of smile. She hoped he wouldn't say what it looked like he might, a flicker of fear lighting in her chest.

She felt foolish and guilty when instead, he sighed.

"My… family doesn't celebrate together."

LadyBug frowned, hating the darkness that brushed across his face, dulling the emerald of his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Chaton." she whispered, hearing his sorrow in her own voice.

He gave a shallow shrug, smiling wryly, brightening before her eyes. She almost hated that, too. The way he could hide the way he felt in order to smile at her. She had berated him many a time already, for trying to spare her his woes. They were a team, he'd supported her through her own fears enough times to earn the right to seek hers. More so now, since he'd made such close friends with her civilian self.

"It's not so bad. We don't really get along anyway."

He'd told her about his father, cold and distant. It had angered her greatly to hear how little affection he was shown at home. It had been a revelation, the first time he'd admitted it. It had made her conscious of the times she herself had pushed him away, be it on reflex or to protect her distance for the sake of her identity. From the very beginning, she'd found it easier to show him affection when she wasn't in her suit. As Marinette, she wasn't hindered by his flirting, his declarations of love.

"So you'll be alone?" she whispered, feeling the unhappiness on her face as she looked up at him.

He gave her a warm smile, drawing back his hand to slip one arm around her and hug her reassuringly. He somehow still managed to sound flirtatious, when he spoke again, coy smirk winding onto his lips.

"Not if a beautiful lady happens to have a little time to bequeath upon a humble cat."

LadyBug arched an eyebrow high as she could, purely for his amusement, hoping to lighten his mood.

" _Humble_?" she drawled, sounding passably disbelieving as she teased him, " _You_?"

His chuckle was warm and their conversation flowed naturally again, but though she smiled and laughed and indulged in the play fighting he initiated, LadyBug's mind was plotting all the while.

~.~

With school having finished up for the holidays, the late Monday morning found Marinette in the kitchen of her parents' bakery, helping her mother with the preparations for what was already turning into a busy day. The stood side by side at one of the three large work counters, already elbow-deep in flour and warm from the sweet-smelling ovens that glowed welcomingly along one wall.

Marinette was chewing over words in her head as she kneaded, wondering if there really was a right way to approach the subject she wanted to.

"Maman?" she began, fidgeting with her dough as she worked up the courage, "Can…" she trailed off, pressing the heels of her hands into the pastry and frowning as she realised she still didn't have a clue how to word her request.

"Marinette?"

When she looked up sheepishly, her mother was watching her with patient eyes, concern creeping onto her face.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?"

Marinette smiled weakly, nodding, eyes trailing back to the dough as she rolled her hands in movements she'd had taught to her from the earliest of ages.

"If… If I had a friend," she murmured, checking each word carefully before saying it, "who couldn't have Christmas with their family, would… could we have them for dinner, here?"

Sabine stopped working her own pastry, turning away from the bench where they were working to look at her daughter properly.

"Of course," she answered brightly, raising an eyebrow at the clear indecision on Marinette's face, "nobody should be alone on Christmas."

This time the smile that slipped across Marinette's lips was warm, her mother's words an echo of her own to Cat just the night before.

"Is that what's got you looking so worried?" Sabine asked, sounding as though she knew there was more.

Marinette sighed, biting her lip.

"What if… What if you couldn't tell anybody we'd had him over?"

An amused and curious raised eyebrow.

"A secret visitor?"

Marinette closed her eyes and took a breath, trying desperately to keep hold of her waning calm.

"What if it's someone famous, someone who… someone who can't tell you who they really are?"

Her mother was quiet, and when Marinette peeked at her, she'd gone back to rolling pastry dough, looking thoughtful.

"Maman…?" she whispered, wary of the silence.

Sabine turned her head a little to catch Marinette's eye, and she smiled gently.

"This friend of yours, would he be the one who drops by when he's not busy saving Paris?"

Marinette flushed at the woman's ability to read her, and looked away. She'd thought them both so careful, and yet there it was, her mother knew about his visits? Marinette felt herself growing uncomfortably warm.

"He's going to be alone on Christmas Day." she said instead of admitting the teasing insinuation in her mother's voice, "And I just thought maybe we could offer him somewhere to go."

Sabine's laugh was sweet and gentle, and she placed one floured hand over Marinette's where it was worrying the dough so much it was going sticky.

"Your papa and I trust you to be careful," she smiled, her eyes twinkling as Marinette's blush deepened, "I'm sure you know him better than we do, but he's still a bit of a mystery under that mask, no?"

" _Maman_!" she protested as her mother laughed at her, "He's just a friend."

"Who said he wasn't?" Sabine smiled, squeezing her hand and laughing again, continuing on as if she couldn't hear her daughter spluttering, "Come on, your papa will be wondering where we've gotten to."

Marinette scowled, feeling prickly with the unspoken accusation, and with her own, secret wish that maybe…

_No!_

She shook the unfinished thought from her head. That was treading dangerous, confusing ground. Even if only in her own thoughts. She turned her focus to the bench before her.

A few moments of productive flurry passed, and once they'd slid the new croissants into the ovens Sabine wiped her hands and gave a satisfied sigh. Marinette did the same, folding flour sack tops closed and running the hot water to start a sink for the utensils and cutlery they'd start needing to clean once the lunch rush started.

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

Sabine was heading to the shopfront, and she tossed her a bright smile over her shoulder as she did.

"Tell your friend he's welcome any time. Including Christmas."

Despite the redness she could feel blossoming across her face, Marinette's heart soared, and anticipation made her giddy.

The day was almost terrifyingly busy, the kind of busy that made it very easy not to think for a while. In well-worn routine, the Dupain-Chengs worked in perfect sync, meeting the challenge of what was maybe the busiest day they had had all year. By the time closing came around, Marinette was exhausted, and pleasantly aching from a good day's work.

The evening found Marinette leaning against the railing, making herself small as she huddled into her sweater, her breath a soft mist that dissipated into the clear night air. She was hoping he'd be out tonight, worried that maybe she'd miss him, or that maybe he wouldn't stay out because of the cold, that maybe she'd never get the chance to ask him. Christmas was in two days, and she had no way to contact him besides as LadyBug, and that was an extra level of confusion she didn't really want to have to use.

A part of her was unwilling to admit that she wanted him to say yes to Marinette, and not come just because he thought it might please LadyBug.

"Marinette, it's getting really cold! You should head back inside soon."

Tikki's head poked briefly from her collar, the tiny Kwami being so sensitive to the cold that she didn't even want to fly tonight.

"I will," she promised, "I just want to wait a little longer, I don't want to miss him if he does pass by."

"You're a good friend, Marinette."

She blushed under the Kwami's praise, and smiled to herself.

"Thanks, Tikki. I just don't like the idea of him being alone on Christmas Day. Nobody should be."

"Especially not someone so important to you?"

"Exactly." Marinette admitted before realising that Tikki was giggling at her.

She reddened a shade further, but didn't say anything else, looking out across the beauty of the frozen Paris night. After a while though, she was really starting to feel the cold, and it was clear Tikki was too.

"Marinette? It's s-so cold."

She raised her arms to cradle the open spot on her collar where the Kwami was nestled against her neck.

"You should go inside, Tikki. I can-"

A dark shadow caught her eye, not three rooftops away, and her heart leapt.

"Cat!"

He turned at her call, his luminous green eyes catching the faint starlight even from so far away, and his face split into a grin as he adjusted his course, making for her balcony.

"Purrincess," he greeted when he got close enough, "what are you doing out in the cold?"

His eyes sparkled, and Marinette felt herself warming a little under his gaze, as crazy as that was. A playful curve took hold of his smile and he cocked his head to one side.

"Surely you weren't waiting out here for a dashing knight to drop by?"

Marinette rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Cat Noir paused, surprise flashing across his face before he hid it with another coy smirk.

"Miss me while I'm gone?" he teased, though there was a real curiosity in his eyes as he did.

She stuck her tongue out at him, before chuckling when he laughed.

"What can I help you with, Princess?"

For a second, the words stuck in her throat. She felt… nervous? Shy? It was a strange sensation, to feel with Cat. But it was there. For a heartbeat, all she could do was meet his eye and click her mouth shut, as she scrabbled for the words.

"I- uh, well. I was wondering what… what you were doing for Christmas, actually."

A shadow crossed his face, but his grin was warm.

"Nothing much, really." he tilted his head a little closer to hers, thoughtful, "Why?"

And there, Marinette was stumped. How did she ask without him knowing she knew he had nowhere else to be?

She showed her hand, in part, was how. She swallowed hard and steeled herself.

"I was just wondering if… If maybe you'd want to come for dinner."

A real and genuine awe greeted her, reminding her quite forcefully that underneath all his bluster and flirting, Cat didn't realise how important he really was. She clenched her hands, and met his gaze.

"Only, I… would like if you came. My parents would love to have such a good friend of mine over, if he didn't have better plans."

Cat only stared at her, his eyes full of things she couldn't quite grasp, before he surprised her completely by turning just a little _pink_.

"I…"

"If you don't want to, " she whispered, smiling warmly at him, "you don't have to say yes. But I'd like if you were there."

Cat blinked, and opened his mouth several times before swallowing hard and seeming to come to his senses.

"I'd actually really like to, Mari."

Marinette grinned, her whole body warming a little as she did.

"Awesome!" she squeaked, "I guess I'll see you then."

Cat Noir chuckled, his smile soft, as he gazed at her.

"I…" he paused, before nodding to himself and continuing, "I actually would be spending it alone, if you hadn't invited me."

Marinette's heart fell a little as she watched the sadness touch him, and she reached out to lay a hand on his arm.

"You're always welcome here, you know." she said softly, "Any time at all. You'd never be turned away."

He reached up to rub the back of his neck as a shy smile graced his lips.

"That's… You really are a Princess, you know." he said.

Marinette chuckled.

"I'm a cold Princess, at the moment. I really have to head in."

He looked a little disappointed and the sight made her want to stay, but she was losing the feeling in her toes and she had to get Tikki warm. The thought of cosying up in all her blankets made her stifle a surprise yawn.

"You could use some sleep, looks like." Cat chuckled.

"I could make you some hot chocolate first, if you like." she offered, briefly wondering why she felt so nervous asking all of a sudden.

She'd done it lots of times before, and his visits had been pretty regular lately. Cat smiled gratefully, but shook his head.

"I should let you get some sleep. I don't think you get enough."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but his concern made her smile a little.

"Okay, I'm _going_." she pouted, only to make him laugh again, the sound sweet in the cold air, "But…" she paused, looking up at him, "I'll see you Christmas, right?"

"Yeah." he smiled, looking at her in a way that made her face heat up, "I'll definitely be here."

With one last smile she waved him goodbye, and was startled when he reached out and took hold of her hand, raising it to his face to place a soft kiss upon the knuckles before letting go.

"Goodnight, Mari." he said, and she could swear it was like her heart skipped a beat.

"Night, Cat."

He turned and dropped from the balcony, quickly hopping along the next rooftop and leaving her, red in the face and not feeling quite so cold anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of Cat Noir's point of view, as he gets a taste of family dinner.  
> (Cheesy, I know. Blame the time of year or something haha!)  
> Hope everyone who celebrated Christmas had a lovely time, and that anyone who didn't had a lovely day regardless.  
> Happy Reading!

Marinette was nervous, and she was trying not to think about it. Which made it harder not to think about it. Which made her more nervous. She was sure her parents had noticed by now, but besides throwing her infrequent, odd smiles, they made no show of it. They were pleasantly busy, having opened for a couple hours early in the morning, and then having to do cleanup before starting on their own festivities.

Marinette had helped her father with preparations on their meal, washed bakery crockery for her mother, and was finishing setting the table when there was a quiet knock at the Bakery doors, barely heard all the way upstairs. She'd forgotten to mention the domestic door round the side, that bypassed the shop and big kitchens right to their staircase.

"I'll get it!" she announced, a tad louder than she'd intended, before darting from the room before her parents could say anything else.

In doing so, she missed the knowing smile on her mother's face and her father's deep bellied laugh.

Marinette palmed the skirt of her dress as she stepped into the front shop, seeing him outside of the glass. She'd noticed while practically racing downstairs that her palms were sweating just a little, and when she swallowed, her mouth was dry. It was ridiculous, he was just Cat, her _friend_ , Cat. But she was a little shaky with nerves, and admittedly a little worried things might not go well.

When she reached the locked doors, she could put it off no more. She turned the key, pulling up a smile as best she could. He waved awkwardly when the door swished open.

"Hiya, Mari. I'm sorry I'm late. Well, I mean I didn't know exactly when to be here but I'm later than I meant to be," he blurted, reaching up with one hand to rub the back of his neck while he stepped into the room, "I had a little trouble sneaking out."

Marinette felt her smile growing on its own, and giggled.

"You're just in time. Maybe even early, really. But dinner won't be long."

He grinned, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as he waited for her to lock the door behind him. It wasn't until she turned to properly look at him that she realised he had his hands behind his back, and had side-stepped into the shop. She raised an amused eyebrow, and watched his grin grow under it.

"I thought that a Princess such as yourself deserved the prettiest bloom."

Marinette could have sworn she had a witty retort on the tip of her tongue, but when the blonde stepped forward and swept his hand around in front of him in an elaborate, playful bow, she couldn't think of it. She was being presented with a single carnation, the delicate pink petals only just starting to spread and take shape. She hesitated before reaching out, feeling out of her depth and less confident than she had just seconds before.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, turning her startled blue eyes his way, "thank you, Chaton."

Her partner smiled, clearly pleased with his choice.

"I'm glad you like it."

Marinette smiled softly, before she reached out to flick the bell at his neck.

" _I'm_ glad you could make it." she smirked, giggling when he bumped her with an elbow as she led him through the shop and into the bakery kitchen, now all clean and tidy, "I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone today."

She hadn't really thought about her phrasing until she heard the words with her own ears, and a trickle of panic chilled her neck. It was LadyBug he'd told about being alone, she'd asked him to dinner before he admitted it to her civilian self.

A glance his way told her he hadn't seemed to notice, and she sent a silent thanks to whatever deity was in charge of her luck. Or maybe he'd just assumed she meant she was worried he wouldn't come. Maybe she was paranoid.

 _Be more careful!_ she mentally scolded herself anyway, _Slip-ups like that could cause a disaster!_

"Mari?"

She started, snapping her eyes to his.

"Hm?"

He was peering at her curiously as he followed her up the stairs.

"You okay? You seem…" he trailed off, unsuccessful in his search for a word.

She shook her head, and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, I just got a little sidetracked, thinking about you being alone on Christmas."

His familiar smirk snuck onto his lips as they stepped out of the small hallway at the top of the stairs into the smaller, homely kitchen. She thought he was sure to have said something flirty, if they hadn't been faced with her parents. Her mother was placing napkins beside cutlery as they entered, and she looked up to give them both a warm smile in greeting.

"Well, if it isn't the great Cat Noir, saviour of Paris!" her father announced cheerfully, probably a little louder than he needed to, "Welcome to our home!"

In his rush to reach forward and shake Cat's hand, he almost knocked the basket of bread rolls from the counter, but Sabine as always was there to catch it, amused smile on her lips.

"Thank you for having me, Mr Dupain!" the hero responded brightly, and Marinette wondered briefly if she were the only one who could see by the backward angle of his ears that he was more nervous than he sounded.

She smiled when her father looked to her. As she was opening her mouth, she realised that her partner had called him _Mr Dupain_ , which of course was correct, but typically not known by most people. Most people called him _Mr Dupain-Cheng_ , for he was the owner of the _Dupain-Cheng_ bakery and Marinette herself was a _Dupain-Cheng._ It jarred her thought process so much that she forgot what she was going to say.

Luckily, her mother spoke, and rescued her unknowingly.

"Marinette tells us you'd have been alone today."

She said it pleasantly, more to make conversation than to pry, as she motioned them all towards their seats at the table. Cat Noir gave an uncomfortable chuckle, and nodded as he sat.

"Yes. My, well, my family is.. busy on Christmas. It's a big day for them, work-wise."

Marinette caught the look between her parents, but neither said anything else on the matter, besides Tom.

"Well, you're always welcome here, son."

Marinette warmed at it, glad as she always was that her parents were so welcoming and lovely. When she glanced at the cat-hero's face as she sat, she could see the expression there too. Surprise, and pleasure, to be treated so nicely. And what might be a little bit of nerves. She squeezed his hand briefly under the table by way of pulling her chair in, and though she didn't look at him, she saw him jump before relaxing slightly.

"Dinner won't be a moment," Sabine reassured them, bringing bread rolls to the table.

Marinette eyed the empty glasses, making to push her chair out.

"I'll get the drinks, Maman!"

"No, you stay right there. We have a guest, honey, let your father get the drinks."

The mildly awkward air around the table dissipated as her father poured them drinks, smiling brightly as Cat Noir followed Marinette's choice of a sparkling apple juice. When at last all four were seated and plated with soup, he felt himself releasing a whole lot of the anxiety that had been crawling around under his skin.

Conversation flowed naturally, gentle questions about school, his hobbies. If he was surprised there was nothing invasive, he realised he shouldn't have been. Marinette and her parents were good people, the best of people really, who seemed to understand without being told how important it was that his identity stay secret.

He found himself glancing often throughout the meal at the bright-eyed best friend beside him, her happiness and her frequent laughter warming him inside. His chest felt heavy, with the love and acceptance that had always come from her so easily, grateful to be there with her and her family on what was one of his least favourite days of the year.

Considering that she had never once made any attempt to learn who he was, despite all the opportunities she might have had over the months that they'd grown close, he should have expected such welcome from her family. They didn't do it to gain his secrets in return. They just treated him like anybody else, and that was kind of amazing.

When the timer trilled to tell them the main course was ready, Tom got up, and Cat pushed his chair out before Marinette had the chance.

"Can I do anything to help?" he asked, eager to be useful.

Marinette laid her hand on his arm as Tom chuckled and shook his head. When he looked at her, she smiled.

"I'll help. You're a guest." she said commandingly, and laughed when he pouted.

He watched her go, noticing for the first time that her dress was the same green shade of the paw print on his Sabre, with a simple, neat black bow tied at the base of her spine. He wondered if she'd made it herself, realising that green suited her. Her hair was pinned up in small, intricate braids and a bun, with a red ribbon trailing down the back of her neck.

He smiled as she disappeared out the door, thinking it was so very _her_ that she could look so pretty with such simple elegance. It was something he'd noticed about her very soon after meeting her at school. Marinette was stylish in small ways, never flashy or flamboyant. He'd never told her he'd noticed, or that he thought it was really cool, and made note to do so. Fashion was a good safe topic for Adrien to approach her with, his father was a designer and she liked to design, and would talk about it with him sometimes without freezing up and running away the way she did so much.

"I hope you like chicken, Cat Noir."

He snapped his gaze back to the woman across from him, blushing a little at potentially being caught staring after her. Sabine didn't look like she'd noticed, thankfully, but he should be more careful. People might start to think things. He shook his head and grinned.

"I love chicken."

Sabine smiled widely in return.

"Oh, good. Marinette and I have never been able to like turkey."

He nodded.

"Chicken is great." he said, feeling a little bit nervous and silly.

"Chicken is obviously the best meat."

Marinette had returned, collecting their soup plates and spoons, smelling of cinnamon when she reached over him to collect his spoon. Her mother giggled at her statement.

"I think so." she agreed, and Cat laughed too.

"Dad likes turkey," Marinette continued as she stacked the last bowl on top and walked carefully back towards the door to the kitchen, "but he'd rather have chicken with us anyway."

"He's very amiable, my Tom." Sabine agreed, smiling at her daughter as she left the room again.

Cat nodded.

"You're all lovely people." he agreed, "Especially to have a stranger over for Christmas dinner."

He thought of the cold of the Agreste household, how right now he'd be sitting down to eat by himself were it not for Marinette's invitation, for the kindness of her and her parents.

"Any friend of Marinette's is welcome here," the woman argued gently, as she adjusted the cutlery from where she sat, "which makes you no stranger."

He re-arranged his own cutlery for her, unable to find anything to say in return to that. He didn't know how much they knew, what Marinette might have told them about him or his visits. She'd often hushed him when they ere laughing together, but he realised she hadn't done it for a while. Perhaps they'd found out and she'd just never told him.

At least they must be okay with it, he reasoned, or they wouldn't have invited him over.

He was rescued from that slightly worrying train of thought by Marinette opening the door, holding it open with one hand and balancing a tray in the other, to let her father into the room with the large dish of chicken. Cat leapt up to help her, taking the tray from her and flashing her a playful smirk when she raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly at him.

She followed him to the table, raising her eyebrows further as he motioned for her to sit, placing the tray by an empty seat before pushing her chair in for her. She giggled, and he grinned.

"Thank you, kind sir." she teased him as he sat down next to her again, and he beamed, helping her pass the side dishes from the tray around, everybody finding space.

"Anything, for a Princess."

Marinette chuckled again, but she'd turned a lovely shade of pale pink while doing so, and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have teased her so in front of her parents. Neither said anything, though they'd both noticed, but while Tom carved the chicken the adults wore matching smiles that made his collar feel just a little tight.

"So how old are you, Cat Noir? Or is that a secret too?" Tom asked pleasantly while they were eating.

"Papa!" Marinette hissed, "Don't pry!"

Cat swallowed his mouthful, chuckling awkwardly.

"He can say if it's a secret." Tom argued calmly, "I'm not asking for his secret identity."

Marinette hummed in disagreement, turning to spear broccoli from her plate.

"It's still connected, Papa. How old, what school, all that kind of thing is supposed to stay a secret in case we…" she trailed off, frowning, twisting the fork unhappily.

Cat Noir guessed what she meant.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you, Mari?"

She looked at him, and though she shook her head and gave him a small smile, he could see a whole of worry and… _sorrow_ in her eyes, which surprised him.

"There," Tom agreed, smiling widely, "see? He's not offended."

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"I'm fourteen," Cat volunteered, looking at the dark-haired girl again, "fifteen soon."

If she was surprised, she hid it really well, looking up at him again.

"Same as our Marinette." Tom hummed, as though it was interesting, "I bet everyone thinks he's older," he said to his wife, "just because of what they do."

Marinette had turned back to her plate, and Cat Noir chewed thoughtfully on a forkful of carrots. He'd never really thought about that, actually. He wondered if LadyBug was the same age, of course, but he'd never wondered what the citizens of Paris thought. He eyed Marinette from the side, wondering if she'd ever suspected he was older. She'd always been so comfortable around him he'd never actually thought about it before.

She looked thoughtful, and she played with her food a further minute or so in the comfortable quiet of the meal. He thought of something to say, because although the air was no longer awkward, it kind of felt like his friend was… sad?

"I wonder if LadyBug is so young too." Sabine said, looking speculatively between the two teens as she took a sip from her glass.

Cat Noir shrugged when the adults look at him.

"I'm afraid I don't know. She… We're very careful about what we reveal."

He swallowed, aware the conversation was taking a turn a little unpleasant, and he didn't want to ruin the wonderful meal by getting all sad and lovestruck over his partner.

"I bet she's the same." Marinette said quietly, finally raising her fork to her mouth, "She doesn't look all that old if you look carefully."

"It can be hard to tell, with the mask," Cat mused, his thoughts straying to LadyBug, "but maybe."

"So young, to have such a responsibility."

Marinette looked up at her mother's words, her expression strange. Cat wished he could read it properly, beyond that odd seriousness and the streak of sorrow. He thought quickly, eager to make her smile again.

"True, but what better a time to have it? When all we have to worry about is getting to school after, and not getting caught." he chuckled.

That did it, Marinette's mouth lifting at the edges. It was true there were bigger worries, and he knew Marinette was smart enough to probably know most of them. But right then she smiled, and he felt better.

"Marinette struggles enough with getting up in the mornings as it is." Tom laughed, deep and hearty, causing Marinette to flush a little.

"Papa," she complained, "I'm not that bad!"

Cat caught his tongue before it spilled any argument, almost forgetting for a second that he was in his suit.

"Princesses need their beauty sleep." he demurred instead, and was delighted to see her roll her eyes and try to hide her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Chinese, and though I double and triple checked the little that I've used here, we all know the notoriety of Google Translate.  
> So, my apologies if the Chinese is awful, corrections welcome.  
> Beyond that, I hope you enjoy this chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it, even though it's short in comparison to the others before it.  
> Happy Reading!  
> (Hah, Worked out why it was so short! The second half was missing! Woops! Fixed now!)

The rest of the course passed almost too fast in his opinion, making him wish he could stay longer, aware of the evening growing closer. When it was time for dessert he wouldn't be dissuaded from helping, gathering plates and holding them out of reach when Marinette tried to take them, shaking his head and ushering her back into her seat. He carried the tray piled high with plates and followed Tom to the kitchen, a room he'd seen only a few times before in his civilian skin, and only in passing.

As Marinette's father cleared the plates into the sink and set about cleaning the tray, Cat looked around the small, homely room. Photographs decorated several small nooks on the cabinet shelves, a couple of polaroids pinned to the fridge door by magnets, and Cat Noir stepped a little closer to see. One was of a recent Marinette, Alya's arm draped over her shoulder, their grins bright. An older one, of a much younger Marinette in a similar pose, the arm around her shoulders from a boy that could only be an equally young Nino.

The others were busier group shots, at what looked like old birthday parties, Marinettes of varying ages with a variety of other children, most at least a little familiar. His eye returned to the two of her with Alya and Nino, and his heart twinged a little that there wasn't yet one with Adrien. He resolved to work more on their friendship.

"Would you mind carrying these?"

He turned instantly from the fridge, taking the tray from the man with a bright smile.

"Of course!"

He held it steady while Tom added the cream jug, and fresh napkins next to the covered dish with a proud smile.

"Marinette made today's dessert," he beamed, "she wasn't sure she'd get it right but she did beautifully."

Cat wasn't surprised, believing Marinette was capable of anything she put her mind to, but it _did_ smell spectacular.

"She's a lady of many talents," he answered promptly, "she rarely ceases to amaze."

He didn't know why he'd overdone it so, and felt his face redden under the gaze of the girl's father. Singing her praise so sincerely was perhaps a little much on their first meeting, but Tom made a simple noise of agreement, and nodded to the door as Cat's cue to go back through to the dining area.

"That she is." he answered happily, watching the young hero's careful tread.

When Cat stepped back into the room, Tom holding the door for him, he was greeted by the sound of Marinette's laughter. Her mother was laughing too, but he could barely hear it under the sound of delight spilling from his friend. Her flashing blue eyes met his and she smiled under her giggling, covering her mouth.

"Dànshì tā hěn kě'ài." her mother said, sounding wise, and making Marinette roll her eyes.

Cat watched her, the secret lighting her eyes even as she shook her head.

"Māmā, tā bùshì wǒ de lèixíng."

She narrowed her eyes playfully when her mother only laughed again, and her gaze flicked to him almost shyly.

"It was nice of you to help." she said to him as though nothing had happened, and he felt the heat across his cheeks as he decided not to mention that he could speak Chinese.

He tried very hard, as he placed the tray in the centre of the table, _not_ to wonder _who_ was cute, but not her type. It was difficult though, to discard the idea that it might be him. His face was definitely hot now, and he swallowed hard as he took his seat again.

She gave him a curious glance but he only smiled.

"Would you like to uncover it, Marinette?" Tom grinned, pressing a hand to Sabine's shoulder, "Your maman is desperate to see it."

Sabine just chuckled and shoved him softly, but she turned bright eyes on her daughter.

"Okay." Marinette beamed, lighting up with excitement as she leaned up out of her chair to lift the white cloth covering the centrepiece.

Cat watched her with something new flickering in his chest, and he could feel his ears sliding low on the sides of his head.

"Bûche de Noël!" Sabine exclaimed, clapping her hands and giving her daughter a wide, warm smile, "Oh, it looks so _beautiful_!"

And it did, nestled on a plate of holly leaves as though it had been cut straight from a tree, the icing scored intricately into a knot on one side, a little hollow near one end where a tiny bird peered from it, sugar-glass eye glinting realistically. A dusting of sugar coated the whole thing like snow, and the smell of chocolate and cinnamon was warm and wintery.

"Wow." he breathed, a little bit of awe at the details she'd clearly spent so much time on, "It's incredible."

Marinette laughed, knocking him playfully with her elbow.

"Come on," he laughed back, "it _is_!"

She smiled, gaze trailing her masterpiece.

"It's pretty good." she admitted, and her parents both joined Cat in chuckling at her modesty.

"It's wonderful, sweetheart. You did great." Sabine said as she passed out bowls and Tom reached for the knife.

"Thanks, Maman."

Cat turned a coy smirk on his friend and elbowed her back.

"With skills like that, you should be a baker."

Marinette groaned dramatically as her father laughed, and Cat was pleased with himself. When she turned unimpressed eyes on him he simply posed a little and grinned more.

"You're awful." she deadpanned, a tiny curl touching the corner of her mouth, "You're absolutely awful."

He wouldn't be dissuaded, grinning triumphantly when she pushed him and reached for the slice of cake her father was offering her.

"I was gonna let you have the robin, but for that I think I won't." she teased, giggling when he feigned a strike to his heart, slumping backwards in his chair.

"You wound me." he mewed, putting on his best pitiful expression.

It was so comfortable, being with Marinette. Beyond the awkward of the earliest days of his friendship with her as Cat, they'd grown close. He felt himself, around her, and it made him want to achieve the same in his own skin.

Dessert was delicious, and he took pleasure in knowing how utterly _livid_ his father would be to know he'd eaten something so decadent. Marinette really was a girl of many talents, just as he'd said. And one of those talents was, of course, kicking his butt at video games, which was an after-dinner tradition he could get on board with. Even Sabine played, though she told him firmly that she rarely did because she wasn't any good, and preferred to cheer as she watched Marinette and her father play. The four of them made two teams, and though they played a battle of the sexes, Marinette _still_ won.

(He was secretly incredibly pleased with himself that he made it a very close match when it was down to just the two of them.)

The time to leave came all too soon, and he followed Marinette up to her room a little reluctantly. He'd stayed all day, and didn't want to impose on her day any longer, but he also didn't want to leave the warmth of the Dupain-Cheng household just yet.

"Oh gosh, it's _cold_." Marinette hissed as she pushed open the skylight to the balcony, pulling a face as she climbed out.

"It's almost as though it's winter." he purred in response, and her groan was loud and hilarious.

When he stood on the balcony beside her, he let the cold seep slowly into his skin, enjoying it for the freedom it was, even if it was cold. There was just something invigorating about it. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out across the city, and he felt it again, that heavy tug in his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Cat," she murmured, tipping her head sideways to look up at him through the dark edges of her fringe, "It was lovely having you over."

Her heart skipped a little when her words made him smile, and she realised what it was. Her mouth was dry again, and she couldn't tear her eyes from him when he looked so… _happy_.

"Thank you," he turned to her, fondness gentle in his eyes, "for letting me be a part of your family today. I can't imagine a better way I could have spent it."

Marinette flushed, glancing down at her hands with a weak huff of denial to cover how his gaze was making her feel, how his words made her pulse pick up just enough for her to notice.

"It was only dinner," she argued softly, "it wasn't anything special."

His fingertips catching her chin startled her, but he turned her head gently as though he hadn't noticed her jump, until she could meet his eye again. Her face warmed, his touch gentle, his eyes bright with things she wasn't sure if she wanted to see.

"It was special for me." he promised earnestly, and Marinette wasn't able to convince herself that he was only saying it to be nice.

"W-well, then, I. You're welcome."

Her cheeks flooded with heat at the sound of her own stumble, shocked that it had occurred around him, her heart missing a beat and stuttering too. He'd let her go, she realised, but they were still standing very close together when she looked up again, and he smiled at her in that way that made it hard to keep her guard up, his flirtatious smirk missing.

They looked at each other for an endless moment, before he tipped his head to one side, his black cat's ears flopping goofily as his grin grew.

"I don't think that anything that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a hand in could be anything less than special."

And while she was standing there, stunned by the vulnerable sweetness in his tone, by her own reaction to such a raw compliment, by the new and surprising thudding of her heartbeat, Cat Noir leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Princess."

Before she could form the sounds to mumble a response he'd hopped over the balcony and away, his Sabre catapulting him into the December air with a joyful cry.

~.~

Boxing Day was crisp and bright, fresh snow on the ground under Adrien's feet as he enjoyed the rare chance to walk from his home, having assured Nathalie he'd be fine and practically begged for the Gorilla not to drive him. He breathed the cold air and took it all in, the snow-dusted streets, the way the white softened the bleak and empty branches of the trees as he entered the park. It was so _good_ to be free. He saw them from a fair bit out, and smiled. Standing there in the world of white, they looked like coloured gems upon a clean cloth.

Nino in his green duffel and orange hat, Alya in purple, with her tan boots and LadBug-red hat and scarf, and Marinette, in soft pinks, her black hat adorned with a green pompom.

As he approached the trio he was spied first by Marinette, her hand raising instantly in a small, shy wave. They'd been getting better at being friends, lately. It helped a little that he had insight into what seemed to make her tick, and he couldn't even feel guilty about gathering this intelligence in secret, not when it was making such a big difference in his quest to befriend her as Adrien.

The others noticed instantly, turning to greet him with large grins and hollering _Merry Christmas_. He grinned back, feeling lucky as always at having such wonderful people for friends. He'd come a long way since home-schooling, and though he knew he was still an odd-one-out amongst their class, he knew he was making good progress with their help.

It was kind of amazing, to be accepted so easily like that, as he was by LadyBug too. The four of them made him feel more valued and included than anything he'd ever known. He loved them all dearly, and was reminded so when he reached them.

"Hey, bro!" Nino grinned, throwing an arm around him and hugging him harder than usual, "How… was it?"

His tone was coloured with hesitation and sympathy, but instead of the depressing cold the thought of Christmas had brought Adrien just days before, the blonde's smile tugged into something brighter.

"It turned out really great," he answered, his gaze slipping sideways to meet Marinette's blue eyes, "I spent it with a friend."

Though she couldn't possibly know he meant her, he watched her warm smile brighten her face. She was pleased for him. His heart stumbled, unable to be ignored in his chest, and he felt himself flush a little.

He was grateful the others didn't seem to notice, as Alya threw a dramatic arm around the shorter girl and squeezed her tight to her side to make her laugh, dragging her around for a few steps with a giggle.

"What about you, Mari? Do anything exciting?"

Adrien watched her eyes light up as she laughed and pushed half-heartedly at her best friend unbalancing her, but he needn't have felt the small rush of worry that bit at him. She shook her head, catching her balance and her breath at Alya's silly antics.

She was so beautiful.

"Not particularly." she answered obediently, re-adjusting her scarf as a cute red bloomed across her cheeks and made her look all the more enchanting, "I spent it with my family."

He wondered whether it was wishful thinking that she included Cat Noir in that thought. He wondered why he was thinking it, unwilling to admit the obvious, as Plagg had accused him the night before.

"Same." Alya hummed, adjusting her own hat and scarf, "My sisters got toy helicopters and crashed them into the top of the Christmas tree."

She said it so matter-of-factly that it only made it funnier, and her lips curled happily as the three of them exploded into laughter at it. Alya smirked in the face of their amusement, and seemed to glow a little.

"We spent the whole morning untangling tinsel and lights from the helicopter blades." she added, and it only made Marinette laugh even harder.

Nino and Adrien watched on with matching grins, and even Alya paused in her preening to watch the blue-eyed girl crack up.

"How many shades of purple did your mom turn?" Nino asked, and Marinette's dying giggles started up again when Alya pretended to think before holding up five fingers.

Marinette was bright red by then, her eyes sparkling with all her humour, and she was a little out of breath, so much so in fact that Alya was starting to giggle too.

"Did they still fly?" Adrien piped up cheekily, wanting to be involved in making her laugh so hard.

Nino cracked up then, dissolving into laughter as Marinette squeaked, her giggles stuttering into a hiccup, and that was when Alya lost her cool completely too. For a good long moment the four teenagers stood together, powerless against their laughter, ignoring the snowy cold of the winter morning.

Adrien, flush with warmth and belonging for the second time in as many days, couldn't find words enough to really say what he felt right then. He was overwhelmed with it, this sensation that bled into every inch of his being, coating him in a warm sweetness. He watched his friends laugh, Nino's deep and throaty laugh, sharp at the edges with mirth, Alya's positively wicked cackle, gleeful and bright, and Marinette's sweet, round giggling, soft but strong.

"I love you guys." he said as the laughter was dying, not meaning to break the magic of the moment, and feeling kind of stupid afterwards.

But Nino slung a heavy arm over his neck, Alya scooted sideways and bumped him with her elbow, and on her other side, Marinette met his eyes with a shy, brilliant smile.

"We love you too man," Nino chuckled, tugging him forwards as they began to move down the park path. "we love you too."

"Obviously." Alya snorted good-naturedly, linking arms with Marinette to drag her along too, "Or we wouldn't be out here at God-o'clock on Boxing Day to trade presents."

Marinette's protesting squeak made the auburn-haired girl laugh, and Alya turned glinting eyes her way.

"Well, Marinette might. Kind soul that she is."

Adrien could hear the teasing in her voice, not really sure what she really meant, but Marinette shoved her and rolled her eyes anyway. Nino leaned around the blonde to grin at the girls.

"Yeah, Nett loves you too. Even though she didn't _say_ it!" he accused her playfully, making Alya holler a laugh as Marinette cried out.

" _Nino!_ "

"Imagine not _saying it_ , Girl! Terrible!" Alya laughed, and Marinette only shot her a glare, looking more and more like she wanted to change the subject.

Adrien felt brave, bold and happy, and he wanted to make her feel less uncomfortable than she looked, after all she'd done for him. (Okay and maybe there was… another reason.)

"It's okay Mari," he smiled at her, "I love you anyway."

Nino chuckled and started talking about his Christmas, eager to share his story and make them laugh again, and Adrien let himself be led through the quiet park towards the Bakery, where they'd all agreed to trade the gifts they had with them in their bags. He was eager to be there again, and had already decided to visit again later, in his suit, to see the girl who had saved him from another lonely Christmas.


End file.
